Bad Memories
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: What happens when Finn has lost everyone he cares about and Marceline tries to help him move on. Then what happens when Jake dies. How will Finn take it. How will Marceline handle his reaction? And, more importantly, who will have the sack to tell Lady Rainicorn that her husband isn't coming home?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure time or any of the creatures in this story, Except Monroe...and Daniel...and the name of the vampire King...and the power necklaces...and the different reactions to different kinds of wood stakes. That's about it though.

Bad Memories

Finn looked out the window. He had been riding on the train for nearly a week because his only other means of transport, besides walking, had gotten mad at him and left him on the far side of the Land of Ooo. Marceline had been helping him fight an army of zombies which would have been easy enough if they hadn't made it a contest with no weapons. Finn had both saved Marceline's life and won the contest. He had gloated a little to long and she had flown off. He had decided to take the train but wasn't sure they had enough gold to pay for the ride.

Finn was eighteen and was exactly Marceline's age and height. He had gotten rid of his hat after the Ice King got one that matched it exactly. He had been fourteen then but less than a week later the Ice King was found with Finn's hat stuffed down his throat. Finn had initially been blamed, of course, but Princess Bubblegum managed to convince all the royals that Finn was innocent. Finn had later found out that it had been Lemongrab and got him arrested. He had also traded his shorts for cargo pants and his bright blue Tee-shirts for black ones. His blonde hair had turned brown as he got older and he had gotten a new backpack that had one strap that he put on over his head and left arm. He had found a necklace that supposedly kept away all forms of evil but he doubted it worked since Marceline was still able to hang out with him and the necklace never did anything to her or the creatures he fought. He always had it on in case he got jumped and it decided to actually do something instead of watching him die. As it happens he had been jumped and it hadn't done a thing. If Marceline hadn't gotten there when she did the Why-wolf would have torn him apart.

Jake had married Lady Rainicorn a while back and moved to the crystal dimension and Finn had moved on from Princess Bubblegum. Now he lived in his tree fort alone and liked it that way. He had converted most of the tree house into a training area. He had also dug a basement where he began keeping his more dangerous trophies. One example was the ashes of Monroe, King of the Dragons. Finn had only fought him because Monroe got mad at Finn for making fun of his name. Monroe's ashes were dangerous because if they touched fire Monroe would be revived and would be way more dangerous do to the fact that he would be made out of fire. The Lich King's ashes were also there mostly because looking at them still made Finn feel uneasy. He had fought the Lich King twice and the second time he had only survived because Death owed him a favor. Finn Kept the Ice King's crown in the basement because he felt guilty about his death. Not guilty enough to face off with Death to revive him, of course, but still.

Finn forced himself out of his memories and looked around. The car was mostly empty there were a few candy people and a group of goblins that seemed to be keeping a close eye on him. He had been the goblin king once and then had left. They had realized he left after about a year and had been looking for him ever since. They weren't very bright so his tree fort's location was safe. The goblins walked to the back of the car and locked the door then did the same with the front. Finn sighed and pulled out one throwing knife for each goblin. He had given up on his no killing rule a _long_ time ago. The goblins pulled out weapons and shouted that it was a hold up so Fin leaned into the aisle and killed them all with ease. He was an excellent shot with knives. He leaned back against the window and tried to sleep. The candy people didn't seem fazed in the least by what had just happened since they all knew Finn wasn't above killing anymore. The rest of the people were a little surprised by Finn's performance but none really cared enough to wake him. When the train reached the grass lands Finn got off and walked back to his tree. When he got there he was surprised to see Jake yelling for him to unlock the door.

"You wouldn't need me to if you would just take your key," Finn said walking over.

"I don't need a key for a house that isn't mine," Jake said.

Finn let them in and Finn immediately slapped his hand to his face and pulled down. Marceline was, not only, sitting on the couch, which Finn had taken to the dump when he remodeled, but she had also put things back the way they were. Finn felt his a chill run up his spine and he looked at the basement door.

"I left your basement alone," Marceline said. "No point in bringing the Lich or Monroe back."

Finn sighed quietly then glared at Marceline. She laughed and just sat there.

"You left me on the Southern Islands," Finn said trying desperately to keep his rage out of his voice. "You didn't even leave my boat!"

Finn's voice began to rise so he literally bit his tongue and managed to get his temper under control.

"I warned you not to gloat!" Marceline said angrily.

"Right because you never do," Finn said sarcastically, pulling a wooden stake out of an alcove in the wall.

"You're going to kill me with that?" Marceline said restraining a laugh.

"No," Finn said then drove it into seemingly thin air.

He let go and the stake just floated there for a second before a vampire with glowing red eyes and an extremely forked tongue appeared with the stake in its heart. Finn casually walked to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You..." The vampire said. "What did you do to me?"

"That's Rosemary," Finn said. "You're not going anywhere with that in you."

Rosemary paralyzed vampires but couldn't kill them. Finn rarely was in a bad enough mood to use it. When he did he let the vampire starve to death.

"How do you know about rosemary?" Marceline asked.

Finn held up a book that had a picture of multiple wooden stakes on the cover.

"I didn't expect that reaction from redwood," Finn said.

Marceline shivered without meaning to. Redwood actually acted like brain cancer when a vampire got stabbed with it. They would feel the worst pain possible and would barely be able to move. Finn had save Marceline when she had been stabbed with red wood once but She had blocked that memory out and he couldn't blame her.

"LET ME GO YOU PIC-FILTHY HUMAN!" The vampire shouted.

"Fine, if you don't want my blood," Finn said.

"What?" The vampire asked.

"I was going to give you some of my blood in exchange for some information and the rosemary was just...insurance," Finn said coldly.

"What information?" The vampire asked a bit eagerly.

"Where is it?" Finn asked.

"Where is what?" The vampire asked.

"You know what," Finn said pulling a redwood stake out of his pack.

Marceline's eyes grew at the sight of it and Finn smiled so coldly and evilly that even she was a bit scared of him.

"Okay," The vampire said guessing what Finn was holding by Marceline's reaction to it. "It's in the Desolate Wastes."

"Thank you," Finn said then drove the redwood stake into the vampire and he instantly began to scream. "This is for breaking into my house."

Finn and Marceline gaped at Finn as he casually sipped his coffee while listening to the vampire scream. He eventually poured the rest of his coffee out and put the cup in the sink. He got his things told Jake to lock the tree up when he left then he was out the door.

"Wait!" Marceline shouted after him.

Finn turned and looked at her with the same look on his face as he had when he had used the redwood stake on the vampire. She was taken aback and at a loss for words.

"What's your issue?" Jake asked. "You're acting like you're evil man."

"No I'm not," Finn said. "Otherwise this necklace would kill me."

Marceline looked at the necklace and thought it seemed familiar but couldn't quite place it. She scratched her head as she thought but the answer escaped her.

Finn turned to leave again and Marceline said, "Wait! Are you seriously just going to leave him like that?"

"Kill him if you want," Finn said. "I don't need him anymore."

Jake and Marceline's mouths fell open and Finn turned to leave. Neither of them stopped him this time. He kept walking and then stopped at the train tracks and waited. The train got there and he paid the conductor for the last trip as well as for a trip to Lich Castle. When the conductor yelled for any other passengers Marceline flew on and paid for a trip wherever Finn was going. He had gone to the back car so she stopped one car ahead of him. She put all the curtains in the car down with magic and no one objected for fear of being drained. She leaned against the window and soon fell asleep. When she woke up she had someone sitting next to her.

"I prefer to sit alone, pal," Marceline said.

"Tho do I," The man said in a rough voice and lisp.

"_So_ do I," Marceline corrected. "Idiot."

"You thould be a bit nither to your ekth huthband," the man said.

Marceline tried to get away but then she felt a stake stab her in the stomach and fell back against the seat.

"Thorry about that," the vampire said. "Rothemary ith tho...unpleathent."

The door in back opened and a candy person walked past noticing the stake in Marceline's stomach. They walked to one other candy person and said that that one's sister wanted to see him and that she would be on his left about three seats from the back. The candy person walked toward the back and happened to glance at Marceline and the other vampire and smiled pleasantly. The moment the door closed the vampire picked Marceline up and carried her to the door outside. He opened it and jumped out with her then used magic to close the door. Luckily it was night now so they weren't killed.

The door slammed open and Finn saw that the seat he had been told Marceline was in was empty but there was blood and a hole in the back of the seat. He clenched his fists for a moment then went back to his seat and went back to sleep. When the train got to Lich Castle he got off and went down to the Lich's pool of death. He scooped some into a bottle and carefully put the cover on. Then he climbed to the top of the Castle and found what he wanted most at the Castle. There was a potion that would allow him to fly for an hour. He got two days worth and drank one hour's worth. Then he flew back along the train tracks. He found an bloody rosemary stake and a blood trail that led toward the Desolate Wastes. He drank another hour's worth even though he had another half hour on the first dose. He flew along the blood trail close to the ground so that he was faster than running but could still follow the trail. He followed it to a dark tunnel and put on his night vision goggles. He continued through the tunnel and when he started to feel the potion wear off he drank some more. He reached the end of the tunnel and the beginning of the Desolate Wastes.

He flew into the air and drank the rest of the potion. He reached a thousand feet in the air and saw two tiny specks in the lime green wasteland. Then he remembered his goggles and took them off. The desert was a normal color and the two tiny specks were slightly easier to see. He could see that one was being dragged and the other was holding a stake of some kind. The one with the stake used it and Finn could hear Marceline scream from the mile away that he was. He flew after them but suddenly the potion started to short out and he began dropping. He managed to get it working just long enough to land but then it quit completely. He ran after Marceline and when he finally caught up she was screaming her head off with a redwood stake in her stomach. Finn pulled it out and she nearly passed out. He knew she was too weak to heal. He made a decision in an instant and used one of his throwing knives to cut his wrist. Then he held it out to her and she began to drink greedily. After a second he began to get lightheaded and she stopped. She healed and wiped the blood off of her face and Finn wrapped his wrist up.

"Why would you risk letting me drain you just to save me?" Marceline asked.

"Because no matter how cold I seem I still care about my friends," Finn said.

He helped her up and she flew toward the grass lands. He stopped her and told her he still needed to find the vampire and get something from him. Marceline looked reluctant but flew after the vampire anyway.

"Do you know who it is?" Marceline asked.

"The Vampire King," Finn said. "He took something from my basement and I need it back."

"You could have asked for my help," Marceline said.

"I didn't want it," Finn said. "Apart from the lift I don't want it now."

"Too bad," Marceline said. "I'm here and I'm helping."

"You don't know what it is he took," Finn said looking distant.

"What?" Marceline asked.

"The King Worm's blood," Finn said.

He had killed the King Worm by bleeding it dry but then found out the blood would allow him to control people's minds if he made it into the correct potion. He didn't need mind control but he didn't need the Vampire King having anymore mind control power. Worse still was the fact that the Vampire King worked for the Lich King. If the Lich came back Finn would be at the top of his hit list and the last thing he needed in that situation would be a Lich with extra mind reading power.

"Jake's guarding the Lich's ashes," Marceline said.

"Well that's half the threat," Finn said.

They arrived at a castle and landed. Finn walked inside and the castle disappeared. Marceline flew into the air but couldn't see the castle anywhere. She eventually went back to the tree fort.

Finn turned and looked outside and saw the inside of an underground cavern that had jewels all over the place. He was glad he got into the castle before it moved again like it had every time he had almost gotten to it the last three times. He had no idea where the cavern was and had no intention of finding out yet. He closed the door and walked toward the throne room. He set off multiple traps but escaped without anything near a challenge. When he got to the throne room he saw that the Vampire King was waiting with a potion in one hand and a huge scimitar in the other. He drank the portion and Paul smirked. He had made a little potion so he knew that the real stuff would be purple instead of the blue one the Vampire King drank. Finn kept smiling even when the Vampire King attacked him. He blocked the Vampire King's sword then jumped and kicked the Vampire King with both feet.

"So what's your name huh?" Finn asked. "Bert? Pete? Michel?"

"Micheal," the Vampire King said. "Micheal the Vampire King."

"Not a bad name," Finn said. "It's almost impressive. But see, I know Daniel. You know, Daniel the Demon Lord."

"That weakling?" Micheal said.

"I wouldn't laugh," Finn said. "This necklace allows me to have his speed, strength, and lack of emotion. I might as well be his mortal twin brother. And I couldn't care less about some snot nosed wannabe that's barely out of his vampire diaper days as far as power goes."

Micheal attacked Paul and Paul sidestepped the attack and drove the redwood stake he had taken out of Marceline into Micheal's heart. Micheal dropped and screamed then the stake burned away. Micheal stood and Finn drove a rosemary stake into his back. While it was still holding him Finn pulled out a normal wooden stake.

"I thought you had an lisp," Paul said.

"Only when I want to annoy Marceline," Micheal said.

The rosemary stake burned away and Micheal launched himself at Finn. He knocked Finn over but that was as far as he got because he had launched himself right onto Finn's stake. It burned away and Micheal began to turn even more gray than normal. Then he turned to ash and fell apart. Finn stood and dusted Micheal off of himself just as Marceline flew in the door. Finn looked outside and saw his tree forest. Then everything went dark and when light returned they were in the Candy Kingdom.

"FINN!" Marceline said. "HOW DARE YOU USE DANIEL'S DARK POWERS!?"

"I needed them," Finn said coldly.

He took the necklace off and shook his head. Then he apologized for using it and being heartless recently. Marceline forgave him but told him he should have told her about the necklace. He pulled his other necklace out of his shirt so it hung in plain sight and Marceline's mouth dropped open.

"How did that not kill you?" Marceline asked.

"I wasn't evil I was heartless," Finn said.

"Not entirely," Marceline said. "You did save me."

"Actually Daniel's power was telling me to leave you," Finn said. "This necklace allowed me to take control long enough to save you."

They left the castle and looked around. The castle had left again and they were right outside the Candy Castle. Marceline flew Finn back to his tree but Finn was horrified by what he saw. His tree fort was leveled and tiny fires littered the ground. Marceline flew them over and they found Jake with a serious concussion. Marceline took Jake to the Hospital Kingdom and Finn, expecting the worst, went to his basement. He was not disappointed. The Lich King and Monroe's jars lay smashed on the floor and all the most dangerous items were gone. Finn screamed in a mixture of rage and frustration and threw Daniel's necklace where a portal opened and the necklace went back to its rightful owner. Marceline got back and saw what had happened. She sat next to Finn, who had collapsed to his knees, and laid her arm across his shoulders. He tried to pull away but she kept her arm around him and he gave up. He laid his head on her shoulder and began to cry out of pure frustration. She would normally call him names but she knew how scared he was of the Lich and she was equally scared. She just held him there and after a little while he finally stopped crying enough to stand. He began to search through the rubble and after a few moments became more desperate. After he had searched every inch he cried out in pain and hatred and kicked a piece of solid concrete. It must have weighed about half a ton but it somehow managed to move a bit. She saw something shiny under it and moved the concrete. Finn saw the object and sighed in relief. It was a sword she had given him. It would appear when he wanted but he still chose not to use it. She had honestly thought he had gotten rid of it. He picked it up and it glowed slightly. He slipped it into the sheath in his backpack and was about to leave when something else caught his eye. It was a necklace that he hadn't seen for years. It had been his after he found his parents' graves. His mother had worn it and he soon realized it granted the wearer incredible speed and strength. He had put it in his basement after his eldest adoptive brother Jermaine passed away. He put it on knowing he would need it. Then he turned toward the stairs and Marceline caught his arm.

"Please," Marceline said. "Don't go."

"I have too," Finn said.

"Not yet," Marceline said. "Please."

"Okay," Finn said after a moment.

They went to Marceline's house so Finn could eat something and she could drink some red. Finn was quiet so Marceline started a conversation.

"When did you get Daniel's necklace?" Marceline asked.

"About three months ago," Finn said. "When Micheal stole the King Worm's blood."

"And you just happened to forget to mention that?" Marceline asked.

"I told you I needed the power," Finn said. "And what difference does it make? Jake's still going to die because of me."

"He's not going to die and what do you mean because of you?" Marceline asked.

"The fire that freed Monroe and the Lich was do to the fact that every time a demon loans his power away they take their free time to wreak havoc," Finn said. "And I'm not the stupid little punk I used to be. I know that Jake can't survive his injuries. I saw the dent in his skull."

It was true. The concussion Jake had received had actually been a huge dent in his skull that left bone fragments in his brain. Marceline had known it was fatal right away. The only problem was that she hadn't wanted Finn to know yet.

"It's not your fault," Marceline said. "You didn't expect-"

"But I should have!" Finn said standing. "I should have known I was digging a grave when I asked for Daniel's help but I didn't care!"

Marceline stood and just pulled Finn into a hug. He began to shake but pushed her away and left. She tried to follow but the sun was rising so she couldn't leave her cave. She watched as Finn ran away from her at speeds that would put even her to shame. But she knew it wouldn't be enough to stop the Lich and Monroe. Finn had morals again now and wouldn't be able to do whatever it took to stop them anymore. She got her umbrella and followed as best she could. When she caught up he was sitting on the shore of the River of Junk. It smelled terrible.

"Couldn't find a better place to stop?" Marceline asked.

Finn just sat there with his head in his hands, shaking slightly. Marceline sat next to him. She put her arm around him and this time he leaned against her and began to sob. She knew how he felt, having watched her whole family die, and didn't even consider calling him a baby. She hugged him and began to rock slightly until he finally stopped. He fell asleep in her arms and she carried him back to her house. She laid him on the bed, which was nowhere near as hard as the couch, then flew back to his house's ruins. She wanted to find anything she could that might help cheer him up. She found two pictures but everything else was destroyed. One was of Finn and his adoptive family. The other was a picture of Finn, Marceline, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum, and Flame Princess all standing, or floating in Marceline and Flame Princess's cases, in front of Finn's tree fort. She remembered that day. They had all come over for a movie but had had to fight an army of demons. In the picture Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess were both staring at Finn and Marceline because Marceline was kissing Finn on the cheek and he was blushing. Jake was smirking like he knew something the others didn't and Lady Rainicorn was asleep on her feet, literally. Marceline laughed quietly at the memory then flew back to her house with the pictures. She found Finn awake and looking for her so she gave him the pictures. He thanked her then asked if he could go see his brother.

"Of course Finn," Marceline said.

She flew him to the Hospital Kingdom and took him to his brother's room. He asked for a minute alone and she agreed. She waited outside and could hear the conversation do to her vampire hearing. Finn was saying his goodbyes when Jake's monitor flat-lined. Marceline called for help then went back into the room. She practically dragged Finn away from Jake so that the doctors could work. After an hour of trying they gave up. Marceline carried Finn a thousand feet into the air so he couldn't get to his brother and he finally stopped fighting. She hugged him for the thousandth time that day and he began to sob again. When he was done she lowered them back to the ground so that the doctors could ask about funeral arrangements since the Hospital Kingdom also handled funerals. After the doctors finished asking questions Finn and Marceline went back to her house and Finn began breaking all the furniture in the living room. He couldn't make a dent on the couch of course so he inevitably began banging his head on it. Marceline stopped him and told him that he still needed to kill the Lich and Monroe.

"Other than Ice Wizards," Marceline began, "Fire Warriors are the only creatures that will stand a chance against Monroe."

"I was an Ice Ninja once," Finn said. "And there's always the Fire Kingdom."

Marceline knew the last thing he wanted to do was go to the Fire Kingdom because Flame Princess had broken up with him after a few weeks of going out with him and just to make him mad, she had married Flambo a day later. No one knew why she had done that but no one could blame Finn for not wanting to see her again.

"I'll go to the Fire Kingdom," Marceline said.

"No," Finn said. "I'll go. Flambo can make me fire proof."

Finn call Flambo and an hour later Flambo arrived and made Finn fire proof. They went to the Fire Kingdom and Finn told them about Monroe. Surprisingly no one offered to help him. Flame Princess had all the power and Flambo was just there to give speeches for her. Finn had expected at least one person to volunteer.

"What do you think will happen when Monroe takes over here?" Finn asked. "He'll destroy you all! The only one I would feed him would be Flame Princess but even the thought that she would die isn't enough for me to let him go! Please, I need your help!"

"It's Flame Queen now," Flame Queen said. "And not if all of Ooo depends on it."

"What if I told you that the Lich King is with him?" Finn asked.

"Bull," Flame Queen said. "Billy killed the Lich King years ago."

"I killed him after that, twice," Finn said. "I know what I'm talking about!"

"Just leave, _Human_." Flame queen said, making Human seem like an insult. "You are no longer welcome in the Fire Kingdom."

Finn glared at her for a second then stormed out of the kingdom. Marceline asked what happened and he told her then wheeled around as an army of Flambos caught up with fire weapons.

"What's going on Flambo?" Finn asked.

"We're goin' ta help yous fight," Flambo said. "It's time I's start actin' like the king I's s'pose ta be."

Finn thanked him then said he had to go to the bathroom. He was gone for a while so Marceline started to get worried. After three hours she went looking for him. As she was about to go back for help she smelled something very familiar.

"No!" She said running toward the smell. "Please, God, don't let me be too late!"

She came into a clearing and stopped in her tracks. She had definitely smelled blood but had expected to see him fighting a monster. Instead he was sitting against a rock with a bloody knife next to him. There were about ten slashes on each wrist. She walked over and knelt next to him. He was unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. Marceline knew she had to bandage his wrists or he would die but suddenly had the urge to leave him alone and clean up the ground first, with her tongue. She put a handkerchief around her face which helped a bit then she bandaged his wrists. He woke up and looked ashamed of cutting himself.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Marceline asked.

"I...I'm alone," Finn said. "My family's gone, my friends are all gone. You're the only thing I have left and eventually I'll be to old to to be able to hang out with you anymore."

"Just because you get old doesn't mean I won't hang out with you," Marceline said.

"That's not it," Finn said.

"Then what?" Marceline asked.

"You're going to die," Finn said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Marceline said.

"Yes you are," Finn said. "You're going to die trying to save me from the Lich King tomorrow. And all because I'm too weak to save anyone."

Marceline sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. He leaned against her but didn't cry. Instead he began to laugh.

"What's so funny weenie?" Marceline asked.

"Remember when we went after those goblins?" Finn asked.

"You mean the time one of them pulled your pants down?" Marceline asked.

"And then a baby jumped on your head and started riding you like a horse," Finn said.

They both laughed hard for a while remembering that day. After a short fight with the goblins Finn and Marceline had left to go after some Why-wolves and they had lost. One Why-wolf had wanted to be funny so he picked Finn up and put a pacifier in his mouth then put him over his knee and started spanking him. Marceline had been so distracted laughing at Finn that another Why-wolf had been able to grab her. She had tried to get away but before she could the Why-wolf through her at Finn and the Why-wolf got out of the way just as Marceline crashed head first into Finn. Somehow it had knocked both out and when they woke up at the same time the first thing they noticed was that they both had pacifiers in their mouths. The second was that Marceline was lying on top of Finn and they were holding hands for some reason. They scrambled away from each other while blushing furiously and Marceline spit her pacifier out instantly. Finn on the other hand began pretending his was a cigar. Marceline couldn't help but laugh. A little while later they caught back up with the Why-wolves and killed them all.

"Those Why-wolves were annoying," Finn said after he managed to stop laughing.

"You looked cute when they dressed you like a baby," Marceline said.

"Your baby maybe," Finn said without thinking then slapped his hands over his mouth and his face turned the color of a ruby.

"Excuse me?" Marceline asked blushing slightly herself.

"I...I mean...I didn't mean that I...I don't-" Finn was cut off when Marceline kissed him.

After a second she pulled away and smiled evilly at him. He blushed even more than before and opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say.

"FINN! MARCELINE!" Flambo called.

"FLAMBO!" Finn called back happy to be interrupted.

Flambo walked over and saw Marceline glaring at him. He told them that Monroe and the Lich had been spotted to the west. Finn ran out of the clearing before Flambo could even finish his sentence.

"What's wit' him?" Flambo asked.

Marceline flew after Finn without answering Flambo and found Finn getting his stuff ready.

"Finn, listen, about earlier-" Marceline began.

"Don't," Finn said. "You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I just...couldn't handle it if I let anything happen to you."

Marceline remembered Finn's warning and saw that the sun was beginning to come up. She got her umbrella out and looked around. No one looked very excited but none looked very scared. She looked west and saw Monroe flying toward them.

"Monroe!" Marceline said pointing.

All of the soldiers got ready but Finn had had more than enough of Monroe for a life time. He made a series of Hand signs while trying to remember exactly what every jutsu was good for.

"CALTRUM HAILSTORM!" Finn shouted.

Billions of Ice Shuriken shot out of his hands and through Monroe. They could hear Monroe's scream as he began to fall and go out. As he faded away his scream became more and more distant. When he hit the ground he exploded into thousands of sparks. Marceline whistled but Finn was staring with horror plain on his face toward the Nut Kingdom. Then he collapsed.

Finn suddenly found himself standing in a plain of nothing but white. He couldn't see that there was anything there. Then suddenly the Lich was standing next to him. The Lich held out a watch and Finn looked at it. It was digital and was counting down from one day.

"When that hits zero I will kill all of those who follow you," the Lich said. "The vampire however I will torture using a redwood stake until you go insane from listening to her scream."

Finn tried to punch the Lich but he was gone. Finn looked around and wished that there was a door that would take him back to the real world so he could wake up. And suddenly there was a door with the word exit floating above it. He looked around at the other side of the door and saw that it said entrance on that side. Finn wished for a door that said body above it. Suddenly the door said body where it had said exit and mind where it had said entrance. He didn't know a lot of things about his feelings so he knew he could easily go into his mind to figure them out and he should be safe and make sure the Lich isn't in there either. Then again there was no promise he could get back to him body if he did go into his mind. He made his decision then took a breath and stepped into his mind.


	2. Heaven Couldn't Hold Them

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters...except the giant Why-wolf.

Chapter 2: Heaven Couldn't Hold Them

Finn looked around and saw that his mind was set up like a training center. The emotions were, typically, at the far end. He could see the door. It was a large metal double door with the word emotions painted on it. Finn stepped into the first room and an arrow shot out of the wall and narrowly missed his head. He began to run at full speed as arrows shot at his from everywhere but the floor. Spears began shooting out of the floor then going back in. He could barely see anything through the cloud of arrows and spears. Then he felt pain explode through his right leg. He shot forward and slid into the next room. He was covered with scratches but there was one arrow stuck in his right calf. He pulled it out and began hobbling through the second room. Then a giant pendulum began to swing back and fourth behind him. It wasn't a normal pendulum because it was a blur and was catching up quickly. He made it to the door by some miracle and went through just before the pendulum reached the door. He turned around and saw that he was in a huge circular room with a dome roof. The room was filled with pictures of people and a list of emotions he felt about them as well as a bunch of random pictures. He looked at the wall and saw that there was a list of the random pictures and what they meant. He saw that a picture of the ocean meant fear and that was the only random picture he could see. He looked at his watch and saw that he had only about fifteen minutes left. He began frantically searching through the pictures of people until he found Marceline. The list was unbelievably short. Marceline was next to the Lich. The Lich had fear and hatred under him. Marceline had one word under her picture; love.

Finn was stunned but then heard his watch began to beep. He saw that he had about five minutes left and then he saw a door that said body over it. He began to make his way toward it but all of the pictures became razor sharp and began spinning in ways that would cut him in half in less than a second. He began to carefully move through the pictures and got to the door before he felt something slam into him and throw him around the room. He was vaguely aware that the pictures had stopped spinning. A giant version of a Why-wolf came out of the pictures and stood over him. It smirked and lifted its foot then slammed it down on Finn. It did this several more times before it was satisfied that Finn wasn't going anywhere. Then it began making tea with its back to Finn. Finn dragged himself toward the door as quietly as possible but the Why-wolf saw and stomped on his only working arm. Finn tried to scream in pain but nothing came out. The Why-wolf then slid Finn to the door just to taunt him. It went back to its tea and Finn somehow managed to make one arm move to his knives. He threw one at the Why-wolf which happened to turn its head enough for the knife to go through its eye. It dropped dead and Finn opened the door and everything around him disappeared. He was suddenly lying on his back and Marceline was taking to a devastated looking Princess Bubblegum. Finn could hear their conversation but wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Every bone in his body is crushed powder," Princess Bubblegum said. "By all rights he should be dead. What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Marceline said defensively. "He collapsed and then scratches started to appear. Then the arrow hole appeared like he got shot. Then his bones started breaking ten at a time. It was like there was a giant monster stomping on him in the end."

"So what was it?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "The invisible giant Why-wolf?"

"Not invisible but giant all the same," Finn croaked.

"Finn!" Marceline said. "How are you awake?"

"Not tired," Finn said and tried to laugh but began to cough up blood.

"There's no way for us to heal you," Princess Bubblegum said sadly.

"You mean no way for _you_ to heal him," Marceline said coldly.

"I told you no!" Princess Bubblegum said.

"It's his choice, not yours Bonnie!" Marceline said.

"What's my choice?" Finn said.

"Finn," Marceline began, "no human can recover from your injuries. I'm fairly certain no mortal could. But there is a way for me to save you but I need your consent and I need you to know that if I do you'll lose everyone you care about. I will always be there like I promised but you will probably hate me for ruining your life."

"Are you offering to turn me?" Finn asked.

"I...yes," Marceline said.

"Yes," Finn said. "Please."

Princess Bubblegum looked like she was going to explode but just stormed off. Marceline leaned down and kissed Finn and he kissed her back. Then she pulled away and moved down to the side of his neck. He felt her bite him but compared to the pain he felt everywhere else he couldn't feel a thing. He glanced down and saw that all of his bones were going in every direction but as Marceline bit him they all went back to their correct position and mended. He soon couldn't feel any pain at all and Marceline puled away and wiped her mouth. Then she used one of Finn's knives to slit her wrist. She held it up to Finn's mouth and he began to drink. After a second he began to feel cold and she pulled her arm away. He began to shiver violently and began to cough up blood again. Marceline looked closed to tears but just helped Finn onto his hands and knees then began to lightly rub his back while he puked every drop of his blood out. He knew that vampires didn't have the same blood as the species they had been before but he didn't think this was why. After about ten minutes of puking non stop he finally stopped. He nearly collapsed into the blood but Marceline caught him and pulled him into a hug. She began to cry silently until Finn's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and looked around. He saw a ton of red in the fire people but didn't seem hungry for it or blood.

"Marceline?" Finn asked.

"Yeah?" Marceline asked.

"How long did it take you to get hungry?" Finn asked.

"I'm always hungry Finn," Marceline said.

Finn looked over at her and launched himself away. Her face was rotted and her hollow eye sockets were radiating evil. He had no idea what had happened but didn't have long to figure it out before he flew into the Lich King. He wheeled around and the Lich King smashed him into the ground. He didn't feel a thing but the Lich had a sound sword like Lemongrab had once carried around with him. Sound swords had the ability to shoot sonic blasts when they're swung. Finn saw the Lich swing the sword and launched himself away from the crater he had been sitting in. The sonic blast hit in the crater and a sonic blast in the form of an explosion went in all directions and stopped just before catching Finn. Finn still heard a ringing in his ears and felt blood begin to run down the sides of his head. He saw the Lich King put the sound sword away and pull out a redwood stake.

"Oh Hell no," Finn said.

The Lich King somehow appeared behind Finn and stabbed him with the stake. The pain was unbelievable and Finn suddenly felt bad for ever using a redwood stake on a vampire. He was on the ground twitching and losing track of how long the stake was in his back but then it was gone and he stood shakily and saw garlic sailing through the air at him. He let his head fall and when the garlic touched him the skin where it touched began to boil. This continued for several minutes while Finn screamed. Then it stopped and he saw the sun begin to rise. He figured he would be seeing it soon. He didn't bother trying to run. He figured this was a dream and he wouldn't be able to get away if he did run. The moment the light touched him he felt his skin begin to boil but this time was worse than even the redwood stake. He was aware of only the pain. He didn't even realize he was screaming. Then he sat bolt upright and was safe. It was night and he was in his camp with all his friends. Marceline was next to him sleeping peacefully and her face was back to normal. There was a pile of strawberries and apples next to where his head had been and he realized he was starving. He picked up and apple and stuck his fang in it and the color drained out of it. He noticed that the only difference was that it was now stark white. He took a bite and it tasted exactly the way he remembered it. He was still hungry for blood of course and drained three more apples and ate them. Marceline woke up after a little while and saw that he was about to drain a fourth and eat it.

"Having fun?" Marceline asked.

Finn whipped his head around so fast his neck snapped then said, "Ow! Hey Marceline, sorry I got hungry."

"That's why it's there," Marceline said. "Vampires are always hungry after they wake up."

"Do they always puke up their blood?" Finn asked.

"Any that's left yes," Marceline said. "That's why Vampires generally drink almost all of the blood out of whoever they're turning. I would have drank more of yours but You were so close to death already that I didn't know if you would live if I drank any more."

"That's okay," Finn said. "Um...do all vampires dream the same thing when they get turned?"

"No," Marceline said. "When I got turned I dreamed the mushroom war started again and I watched my family die. Why? What did you dream?"

"Well, I dreamt I woke up and wasn't hungry at all," Finn said. "Then you turned into a zombie or something and the Lich attacked me using garlic, a redwood stake, a sound sword, and then the sun rose and I woke up."

"You just had a taste of every weakness vampires have," Marceline said. "The only other vampire I've ever heard of that had a dream like that didn't have one as bad and he still lost his mind."

"Lucky me," Finn said unenthusiastically.

Marceline smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and thanked her for saving him. She didn't answer but just squeezed tighter.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Finn said.

"Please don't go back to cutting," Marceline said.

"I'm not," Finn said. "I have to pee."

Marceline smirked and let him go. He walked into the woods and after a few minutes whistled. It was too high pitch for the others to hear but she heard perfectly. She flew into the woods at a leisurely pace and arrived at the clearing Finn had cut himself in after about ten minutes.

"And I thought you weren't coming," Finn said.

Marceline looked around but he wasn't anywhere she could see.

"Where are you Finn?" Marceline asked.

"Here," Finn said.

"Real helpful," Marceline said. "Wait, are you invisible?"

"Well yes," Finn said. "Not now though."

She looked around again but still couldn't see him. Then she felt his feet land on her head. She looked up and saw him float into the air a couple of inches then back down to the ground. She turned toward him and he noted the look of utter disbelief on her face.

"What?" Finn asked.

"You can fly!" Marceline said incredulously. "And turn invisible!"

"So?" Finn asked.

"You don't learn to fly until you're at least seven hundred years old!" Marceline said.

"Jealous?" Finn asked tauntingly floating around her like he has relaxing on a couch.

She smirked and said, "Tree."

"What?" Finn said just before slamming into a tree at ten miles an hour.

Marceline burst into fits of laughter and after a second Finn joined in. when they finally stopped laughing they tried to figure out how Finn could fly and turn invisible so early. In the end Finn came up with the theory that it was due to the fact that he was turned by the Vampire Queen. Marceline agreed that that would definitely make him more powerful than most but not that powerful. He was at least as powerful as her if not more so. Then Finn remembered his mother's necklace.

"It's got to be this," Finn said pointing to his necklace.

"Oh yeah that's right," Marceline said. "Take it off."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"I want to see how powerful you are without it," Marceline said.

He set it on a nearby branch then he and Marceline began to fight. They were both shocked by the fact that Finn was able to hold his own against Marceline. He was exactly as powerful as Marceline. Neither could get the upper hand at first. After a couple minutes Marceline let him get a hit in and then pretended to be hurt. He instantly dropped his guard and she took him down.

"Cheater," Finn said.

"I didn't cheat I just used an obvious advantage," Marceline said.

"Then you won't mind if I use mine," Finn said.

He put his hand to her stomach and she flew into the air and landed loudly on the other side of the clearing. He stood and she noticed that he had grabbed the necklace and put it on without her noticing when she took him down.

"What the heck kind of attack was that?" Marceline asked.

"That was telekinesis," Finn said. "You'll get that and telepathy when you hit two thousand."

Marceline gaped at him and then smiled and bowed, admitting defeat. Finn walked over as she stood and handed her the necklace.

"I want you to have it until the Lich is dead," Finn said.

"No," Marceline said.

"Please," Finn said. "For me."

Marceline took the necklace and put it on. Finn felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and the temperature dropped about fifty degrees. He wheeled around and saw the Lich standing about fifty feet away. Finn pulled his sword out and got ready to fight but then the Lich pulled out Lemongrab's sound sword. Finn gulped and noticed some garlic and a redwood stake in the Lich's belt. Finn charged and Marceline shot into the air. The Lich swung at Finn but missed and Finn felt blood running down his neck. He grabbed the stake and threw it away. Then he slashed the Lich's belt and the garlic fell and was crushed but the Lich. The Lich slashed Finn's sword and snapped the blade in half. Finn managed to dodge the sonic blast then began to dodge extremely fast. Eventually he found himself against a tree and completely deaf for the moment. He knew he would heal soon but not before the Lich killed him. He couldn't hear so he was off balance he couldn't move an inch without falling. The Lich swung but Marceline jumped in front of Finn and the blast his her in the heart. She fell and Finn could only stare in shocked horror. He turned to fight but the Lich grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. The Lich reached the sound sword back to cut Finn in half when suddenly Finn's necklace that was supposed to destroy evil began to glow. Finn watched as the hand that was holding onto him was disintegrated. Finn pulled the necklace off and leapt onto the Lich's shoulders and put the necklace on the Lich. It began to shine too bright to look at and Finn jumped off. The Lich shrieked in pain then was reduced to dust. The dust fell then a shining golden portal opened and the Lich's dust was sucked into it. Then it closed and Finn ran back to Marceline. She was still where she had fallen. Her eyes were open and there was blood running out of the corner of her mouth and eyes. Her neck was coated in fresh blood from her destroyed ears. It looked like someone had drilled into both ears with an Ice Drill. Finn didn't notice the red fiery portal behind him until it closed and he heard someone approaching. He knew who it was but didn't really care right now.

Abadeer opened his mouth until it was bigger than his head and made a sound like he was inhaling. Nothing happened so the sound became louder. After a second it stopped.

"Vampires don't have souls Abadeer," Finn said.

"Since when are you a vampire?" Abadeer said.

"Since Marceline turned me," Finn said. "Less than a day ago."

"And then you killed her," Abadeer said.

"No," Finn said. "The Litch did. She died to save me. Then a necklace which I've had for years destroyed the Lich and he went through some gold portal."

"Ah," Abadeer said. "Then he's on the sun. Every time he comes back he'll just die again."

"Good," Finn said. "Now if you're going to bring Marcie back please do, otherwise, get lost."

Abadeer glared at Finn but then smirked out of respect for his guts. He walked over and placed a hand on Marceline's forehead. She healed and then her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and hugged Finn and he hugged her back. Then she pulled away and saw that her father was walking away.

"Wait!" She called.

"I only came to collect my dead daughter so that I could extract her soul back home and torture it for all eternity like I do everyone else," Abadeer said. "However, that kid convinced me that I should give you another chance. This time try spreading a little death and destruction, hm?"

Abadeer opened a portal back to the Nightosphere and left. Marceline looked at Finn questioningly and he just shook his head, more confused than she was. They went back to camp and told the others they could leave because they were no help what so ever.

"Glad I didn't have to go to your funeral," Finn said.

"Same here," Marceline said.

The finished off the red then took the darkest rout back since the sun was beginning to rise. After it had set again they flew to the Candy Kingdom and arrived just after sunset. Finn borrowed Princess Bubblegum's Crystal Messenger. He sent a message to Lady Rainicorn telling her what had happened to Jake and within seconds she was there and yelling at Finn. Finn stopped her and gave her a universal translator and she returned to yelling, this time in an old man's voice.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" LADY RAINICORN SCREAMED. "IF YOU HAD JUST SENT HIM HOME HE WOULD STILL BE WITH ME!"

She stopped and Finn said that he was sorry for the billionth time.

"You're right," Finn said. "It's my fault and I should have sent him home. I'm so sorry."

Lady Rainicorn burst into tears and flew back to the Crystal Dimension. Finn sighed and he and Marceline flew back to Marceline's house. Before Marceline could say or do anything to stop him Finn opened a portal and went to Death's realm. He challenged Death but Death reminded him about telling him he could have anything he needed because he knew Peppermint Butler. Finn asked for Jake to be revived and healed and Death snapped his fingers. Finn thanked him and went home and Marceline practically dragged him to the Hospital Kingdom. When they got there Finn sent Lady Rainicorn saying he had a gift for her in the Hospital Kingdom. She got there a little while later and before she came in Finn told a now perfectly healthy Jake to shrink down and hold still. Jake did as he vampire brother told him to and when Lady Rainicorn came in Finn gave Jake to her saying it was to remind her of her husband. She thanked him and left and they all heard her surprised scream when Jake returned to his normal size. She again thanked Finn but this time for bringing her husband back and then she and Jake went back to the Crystal Dimension and Finn and Marceline went back to Marceline's house and Finn Began looking into the fridge, staring at a very white cake.

"Hungry?" Finn asked.

"Sure," Marceline said.

Finn grabbed a couple apples and tossed one to Marceline then asked what the cake was for.

"Oh...uh," Marceline thought. "I dunno, I don't actually eat anymore."

Finn pulled it out and carried it to the coffee table. He cut two pieces out of it and gave her one.

"Try it," Finn said.

"I don't remember how," Marceline said blushing.

"Chew and swallow," Finn said.

She sighed then stuffed her entire piece into her mouth. She instantly spit it back out onto her plate. Then she noticed Finn had cut a piece off and was trying desperately not laugh. She blushed more and put a little bit in her mouth then chewed and swallowed. She looked a little uncomfortable but then realized that it tasted good and stuffed the rest back in. This time she managed to swallow it and Finn burst out laughing and fell onto the floor and began rolling around.

"Hilarious," Marceline said. "It's pretty good though."

Finn managed to stop laughing and they finished the cake. Then they ate the color of their apples and tossed the rest into the garbage.

"Happy you're a vampire?" Marceline asked.

"Yes," Finn said.

They kissed but Marceline pulled away almost instantly because her back door opened and Jake walked in. He gave them both a thousand bucks and in between all the babbling Finn managed to catch, "Millionaires", and "Money Bath".

After he left Marceline closed and locked both doors then a portal to the Nightosphere opened and Abadeer walked in.

"How's it going Marceline?" Abadeer asked.

"What do you want?" Marceline asked.

"Death, destruction, grandchildren," Abadeer said counting them on his fingers.

Marceline slapped her forehead and began shoving Abadeer toward the portal.

"Hi," Marceline said. "Good to see you. Come back when you can't stay so long!"

With that she shoved him into the portal and it closed behind him. Finn was about to burst into hysterical laughter when a navy blue portal opened and three very familiar yellow dogs walked through followed by two vaguely familiar humans. Finn found it hard to breath when he saw them. They were his real parents. His human parents.

"Hi son," the man said.

"Mom, dad," Finn said.

They nodded and Finn threw his arms around them. They hugged him back and everyone was silent for a minute.

Finn pulled away and asked, "Where were you?"

"Heaven," his mother said. "We got killed by the Lich right after we hid you. Billy tried to save us but wasn't quite fast enough so he promised to watch over you until you were strong enough to protect yourself. He took Jake to the 'magic puddle' as well."

"Where is the magic puddle?" Finn asked.

"It's gone now," Finn's father said. "It was actually nuclear waste."

"Oh," Finn said.

"You went to heaven too?" Finn asked looking toward his adoptive family as well.

"Yeah mans," Jermaine said. "It was cool!"

Finn called Jake saying a couple of old friends of there wanted to see him and when Jake got there he fainted. When he woke up they all shared their stories and the two species got to know each other. Finn handled introductions himself. About a week later Finn and Marceline got married and Finn couldn't believe that thousands of Humans had actually been revived after the Lich had been killed. All the humans were there but Finn still barely noticed them. After all, he and Marceline were getting married. What did a few thousand humans matter to him. What did it matter that thousands more were arriving every minute. By the time the humans stopped arriving there were too many to count. Finn actually was excited about that. Marceline described him as a five year old on Christmas. Then Finn introduced her to her own family and she was even more excited than he was.

THE END


End file.
